Thoren Goldhearth
The Goldhearth are a noble clan of merchant dwarves the gained their riches and place of power by establishing a merchant network throughout Ulek. With most of the clan residing in Gyrax, the family tends not to deal to much in the merchant business as much as they used to but is still held in high regards across Flanaess. Thoren is the Youngest son of three and never fit in with his family. The rest of his family used their silver tongues and deep pockets to gain political power across Ulek. His father Azbak, a loyal honest man, ran the treasury for Ulek. His mother Lydia was a just a noble woman who loved the high life and bragged of her family’s accomplishments. His siblings Brottor and Alberich were both noble’s large towns near the Keoland border. Brottor uses his position of power in Waybury to establish better trade among Ulek and Keoland while Alberich is just enjoying the fruits of his labor being in a prosperous minning town of Tringlee. Thoren never cared to much for trade and power he was much more interested in magicial items and exotic inventions. From a young age Thoren spent most of his days just studying and reading about magic and found it interesting. Some would say he was obsessed with it. Whenever he got the chance he would just study magical items and try and figure out how to control the spells held within them. One day while trying to figure out the mysteries of a bag of holding he accidentally found himself transported to an astral plane. Many years passed and no one knew what happened but one day Thoren appeared back in his workshop with an uncanny knowledge of all things arcane, also he was not the same Thoren that left his eyes were dead and his mind was never quite the same. When asked how he survived and made it back Thoren would just change the subject or just say magic and laugh. Soon Thoren was back to his old ways of dissecting magical objects and being his cheerful self just a little off. Being regarded as one of the foremost leaders in building and understanding exotic and new devices, Thoren was called to the Crushing Mountain Stronghold where he met up with an old friend Skorgard Singebeard and they worked on understanding this magical ore called dragonash. Many experiments and laughs were had by the two and an excellent invention was created called the Dragonarm, which all credit was given Singebeard as Thoren hates the limelight, but the fun had to come to an end as Urem sent notice to Thoren that he needed to come home immediately. With a magical device Thoren created he told Singebeard he would stay in contact and do some field testing with the Dragonarm and send back reports and notes on how to improve it. Saying bye to his old friend Thoren headed to his father back in Gyrax Urem needed Thoren to head to the Pomarj as many ancient artifacts are being uncovered and scared of some of the magic they possessed they wanted someone to head down there to decipher these ancient secrets.